<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp by Jacksbrak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843752">Sharp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksbrak/pseuds/Jacksbrak'>Jacksbrak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksbrak/pseuds/Jacksbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/gifts">Lil_Lizard_Leah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pretty and jagged, Richie is a diamond. He glitters and and shines every time he smiles, laughs. Eddie thinks it'll cut him, touching Richie the way that he wants. He's always thought that Richie's edges would snag like barbs. But the truth is that for every point Richie has, there is softness in-between. He could never see those spots looking in from the outside. But once he said to hell with it, once he touched Richie, really felt him, they were easy to find. Smooth his hands over. Dsting them off with kisses, and seeing a red blushy glow refract off of every tenderly brushed upon stretch of Richie’s pale and moonlit skin. Eddie has mined him, yes. Brought Richie to life with glorious, polished love. But Richie was always beautiful. Waiting for him in the rough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>